New Beginnings
by R.I.Peace
Summary: Someone from the Seven's past returns to Four Corners. This is a one shot that begins this new series involving Jesse, Chris' adopted son and the rest of the seven.


Someone from the Seven's past returns to Four Corners.

**A/N: **This is the next adventure for The Magnificent Seven and Jesse. They're soon going to have their hands full. As with my other stories some chapters may contain disciplinary actions toward a teenager. I do not claim to own The Magnificent Seven I am only borrowing them for a little while. Haven't you heard them complaining – they don't like sitting around being useless. I promise to put them back the way I found them – uh, more or less. Enjoy. Remember folks this is fiction. If you don't like then by all means don't read. Not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

NEW BEGINNINGS

A vaguely familiar figure in black leaned against the bar slowly sipping his choice of drink. The surroundings hadn't changed all too much; apart from a new business or two since he had been here last. He heard the ones he sought were still an integral part of this growing town. He'd bide his time, certain that at any moment one of them would soon become aware of his presence.

Someone was indeed aware of his presence. In fact she couldn't believe her eyes. Why was he here? Did any of them know? No of course not; too early in the day. Well at least too early for a certain gambler and ladies' man. Who could she tell without giving away her presence?

A part of her seriously doubted he was looking for her again. However, maybe they blamed her for Don Paulo's death and once again hired him to bring her back. Her mind raced with one possibility after another. Turning away from the bannister she decided to wake the one man who would understand. Before she even raised her hand to knock upon the door a commotion of sorts had her running to the nearest window upon the landing. She could see two riders racing into town at break neck speed.

Their horses lathered, side by side neck and neck. She gasped as young Billy Travis crossed into their path. She watched as one of the riders pulled hard on the reins trying to avoid the boy in his path. His horse undermined his plans and reared upon its powerful hind legs. The rider fought for control as another familiar figure grabbed Billy and rolled to safety away from the black horse's flailing hooves. The other horse and its rider danced out of the way giving the rearing horse plenty of room. To that rider's dismay the incident attracted a lot of unwanted attention including the man that had been in the saloon. He stood outside the swinging doors his dark eyes fixed upon the scene in front of him.

The rider on the black lost the fight with his mount and unceremoniously hit the dirt hard. Two men ran to restrain the horse as a third, the one who saved Billy, walked determinedly over to the rider on the ground.

When he heard his pa's angry voice inches from his ears he almost wished Rogue had stepped on him. "What the hell were you thinking riding into town like that? You almost killed Billy! You know better than that!" Two strong hands roughly pulled him up onto his unsteady legs. "I want an explanation – Now!"

Jesse unnerved by his pa's stern expression momentarily forgot how to speak.

"Well?"

He was saved when an unfamiliar voice answered. "Maybe I can shed some light on this."

The grip upon his person never wavered even as Chris looked upon the one who had spoken. "When did you arrive?"

"In the early morning while you slept dreaming of the fastest gun."

"Not even in my wildest dreams. What brings you back here?" Chris' gaze followed the other man's until it rested on the other party involved. "He belong to you?"

"Si Senor. A stray I managed to acquire along the way. And I see you've acquired one as well."

Finally finding his voice Jesse snapped indignantly at the stranger forgetting his proximity to Chris. "I ain't no mangy dog!"

Chris gave his son a slight shake. "That's not what he said."

"I heard it plain as day…" Jesse argued.

His pa growled, "I have half a mind to put you over my knee, so don't push it." Chris could feel the defiance rolling off his son.

Between Jesse' outburst and Chris' reprimand Vin and Buck came back with Rogue. Buck suggested, "Chris, maybe Jesse should take care of his horse while you cool down some."

Jesse winced when his pa's grip tightened. "I'm fine Buck. Why don't you and Vin take care of Rogue. Let me know if that horse has any problems."

"Sure Chris." They walked away.

Raphael then spoke, "I think these boys here were trying to see who could out best who."

"I'm thinking you're right. But this one knows better." Chris moved his one hand to the back of Jesse's neck keeping his son firmly in place. "You here on business?"

"We will speak of it later, perhaps, over a drink. I don't want to keep you from your business at hand."

"Until later," Chris agreed. He watched as Raphael directed his young charge with a tilt of his head.

Jesse's heart rate increased after the two strangers took their leave. He then heard his pa growl, "Get to your room and wait for me there." Jesse didn't need to be told twice.

He fought down the urge to flee from the moment Chris released him to the time he spent in their room. Meanwhile, Chris fought to control his anger. There was no way he could deal with Jesse feeling like this. His anger boiled over the edges. He decided he needed a little help.

The place he took refuge in was quiet. He needed time to mull over his thoughts pertaining to his son. His solitude didn't last. The caretaker and fellow friend interrupted it.

"I'm sorry Chris, didn't mean to intrude."

"That's alright Josiah, probably shocked you more than you did me."

"I can leave or would you rather have me stay."

"I haven't been much of a praying man, but ever since Jesse entered my life I've been seeking more advice."

Josiah sat down on another bench across from Chris. "You need a listening ear."

"Thank you." Chris tried to form the words, but he didn't know where to begin.

"Remember we are friends."

"I don't know what to do with him. After today…after what he pulled…I was so tempted to tan his hide right then and there. Thankfully I didn't. That's why I'm here." He shook his head slowly back and forth. "I know he knows better, but I don't think tannin' his backside brings about the desired results. Hell I was so concerned about everyone else I didn't even bother to ask if he was alright."

"It's natural to feel that way Chris. Everything happened so quickly. Jesse's actions today were wrong and I'm sure he knows it. Remember he's being a boy and trying to be a man as well. Sometimes he's not quite ready to let go just yet. And I think you're right to tamp down your anger before setting things right."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's long gone by now." Chris picked up his hat indicating he was ready to leave.

"Nah, I'm betting he's a might worried though." Josiah walked Chris to the doorway. "Talk to him. Let him know where he stands and that he can always rely on his father."

Chris left without saying another word.

* * *

At the boardinghouse Jesse paced back and forth. He wondered why he didn't run. Waiting to get his backside tanned wasn't a high priority. On the other hand, if he ran, the trust between him and his pa would crumble again. Jesse refused to do that. He tensed as he heard someone approach the door.

Chris opened the door surprised to see his son within the room. From the looks of things his son seemed scared.

"Thanks for not running off." Chris mentioned. Jesse started to stand, but Chris then said, "Stay there son." Jesse reclaimed his seat upon the bed. "Now I need you to listen; without any interruptions."

"Yes sir." Jesse complied without hesitation. It was in his backside's best interest not to argue. At least not yet anyways, he wanted to hear what his pa had to say.

"I want you to consider yourself lucky you're not nursing a sore backside. I had every intention of giving you a tanning. I've had some time to think on it." Chris saw his son visibly relax.

"That doesn't mean you're completely off the hook." Jesse's face fell. "I expect you to apologize to Mrs. Travis and to Billy. In addition, you will also apologize to Senor Martinez and the boy accompanying him."

His son suddenly raised his head, eyes blazing ready to protest. "I'm not finished." Chris purposely made his voice sound stern. His tone achieved the desired effect. Jesse once again lowered his gaze.

"I expect you to do as I say." Although Jesse kept his eyes upon the floorboards Chris could see his son bristled against his words. "What you did was wrong; however I also wronged you in return."

Again Jesse' head snapped up to meet his father's eyes. This time Jesse's astonished eyes met Chris' firm but sincere ones.

"I owe you an apology son. While I was concerned about everyone else I forgot about you. You took one hell of a tumble from that horse and I didn't ask you once if you were alright. It's eaten away at me ever since. I didn't even suspect that you could have been hurt. I'm sorry son."

Jesse finally stood and crossed the room to where his pa stood and said, "The only thing I injured was my pride. I'm sorry pa."

Chris reached out and pulled his son into a warm embrace. "I know." After a few minutes he pulled away and made sure Jesse's eyes were on his. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again I guarantee you will be favoring a very sore backside."

"I understand. Guess it's time I start apologizing."

His pa nodded. "I'd say it's a good time to start."

* * *

Their first stop was at the Clarion. Both Mary and Billy were present. "Mrs. Travis, Billy, I want to say I'm sorry for almost hurting either of you today. It won't happen again."

Mrs. Travis looked first upon Jesse then to Chris. "You're forgiven." She then gave Jesse a hug and a kiss upon his cheek.

"Aw Jesse I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

"Glad to know you have faith in me Billy."

"You want to go play some marbles?" Billy excitedly asked the older boy.

Chris answered instead, "Another time Billy. Jesse needs to make a few more apologies."

Dejectedly the younger boy replied, "Okay. See ya Chris, Jess."

"We'll visit again real soon."

In a hopeful tone Billy said, "Promise."

"I promise." They both touched their hats then walked toward the hotel. A familiar figure dressed in his finest waist coast met them halfway.

"Mr. Larabee. Jesse." Ezra greeted them.

"What's on your mind Ezra?"

"It's Inez. She said she saw…"

"She did."

Confusion crossed the gambler's features. "Why is he?"

"I'm on my way to discuss that right now. Tell Inez she need not worry. I think he came to talk to me."

Not totally convinced Ezra said, "How can you be so sure?"

Without any hesitation Chris responded. "I got a feeling. Go on. Tell the boys I'll meet with them after dinner over at the saloon."

Ezra touched his hat brim and strolled off to impart the news.

* * *

Buck watched as father and son entered the saloon. "I swear Chris you're going soft."

In answer Chris replied, "I'm learning my responsibility to my son." He emphasized his response by placing a gentle hand upon Jesse's shoulder.

"Kojay would be right proud to see how far you two have come."

"Where's Martinez?"

"He's sitting right over there." J.D. pointed. "Why has he returned?"

"I am about to find out. Come on Jess." His son hesitated. "Jesse." A very reluctant boy followed.

"Senor Martinez, I'm…" Jesse looked to his father whose stern gaze didn't falter. "I apologize for what happened earlier to you and him."

Raphael gave a curt nod then he turned to the boy beside him. "Chico, I believe you have something to say."

The other boy then apologized, "I'm sorry too. I guess neither of us thought it through."

"I think this is a good start; a new beginning for all." Raphael poured a shot for both he and Chris. "Salud!"

After he drank down the shot of whiskey Chris finally asked the question burning inside of him. "So what brings you and …"

"My nephew, Joe. He lost his madre, my sister, a few months back. I promised I'd look after him.

"Although I could not stay because of the price on my head I figured your little town might provide us a new start."

"The town continues to grow on a daily basis. I think we could use an extra gun here and there. However, I'll leave it up to the Judge when he passes through again. It's his call."

"Fair enough."

"Besides that I think your nephew and my son can help each other out."

* * *

The next day Jesse and Joe found themselves riding out with Nathan and Josiah. Jesse knew where they were headed - Seminole Country. He also knew why his pa sent him along.

Chris had pulled him aside after their talk with Martinez and the man's nephew, "Nathan and Josiah are going to visit the Seminole. I want you and Joe to accompany them."

"Ah pa, why does he need to go?" There was no doubt Chris heard his whining.

"Jesse," He didn't know how his pa did it, but with one word or a name, most times his, the warning came though like the pounding rain upon the dusty trail. He resignedly gave up the protest.

That's how he ended up riding out that day.

"You know your pa means well," Josiah remarked.

The glance he received in return made him grin.

"Forcing me to put up with the likes of him," Jesse tilted his head towards Joe.

"Maybe you'd do best to remember that you were a stranger once in a new town. He probably feels the same way you did. Start there." Josiah urged his horse forward leaving Jesse to reflect upon those words.

When they arrived all were welcomed into the small village. The Seminole Chief asked Jesse, "Your father he is well?"

"Yes he is. Thank you for asking."

The Chief then said, "I see you have brought a guest."

Having no idea how to respond Josiah answered for him. "Chief, this is Joe, nephew of a friend."

"We welcome you to our village."

"Gracias." Joe bowed his head.

Then to Jesse the Chief said, "Now I understand."

Perplexed Jesse asked, "Understand what?"

"The lesson."

"Lesson?"

"The reason why your father stayed behind."

"Huh?"

Nathan and Josiah looked on in amusement as the Chief imparted his words of wisdom. "You must choose a path."

"Aw come on Chief stop with the riddles."

"No riddle. Your father trusts you to make the right choices. You must decide whether it will be easy or hard." The Chief turned and waved Joe on over leaving Jesse to stew.

"Jesse, where you going?"

"I need some time alone." He wheeled Rogue around and set off away from the village.

Nathan asked, "Think it wise to let him run off."

"He'll be fine. Come on let's do what we came to do." Josiah reassured his friend.

"Think he'll be alright?" Nathan indicated with a tilt of head toward Joe.

"The Chief will see to his needs."

* * *

He sat on a ridge overlooking the Seminole lands. He couldn't help but think on all that had happened recently. His thoughts were interrupted as another approached on horseback. Within seconds Jesse had his gun pointed at the intruder.

"Whoa!" Joe held up one hand. "You are fast! Didn't mean to startle ya."

"Maybe next time you should call out." As he re-holstered he asked. "What do you want?"

"Thought I take a look around that's all." Which Joe did as he took in the breath taking scenery surrounding him.

Jesse's eyes narrowed. "Nathan put you up to it. Damn mother hen."

"At least he cares." Joe said absentmindedly. "Hey I'm sorry about the other day. Not a great way to make a first impression." He scratched under his chin.

Neither boy looked at each other their focus was drawn down toward the old mine. Joe suddenly leaned forward in the saddle. "Hey, did you see that?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure what it was."

"Should we take a closer look?

Chris had warned him to stay away from the mine. Even the other six repeatedly warned him whenever his gaze had wandered in that direction. Even the Seminole children were told never to speak of it.

"I don't know." Jesse told Joe. "I've been told never to go in there."

"It's an old mine." Joe cocked an eyebrow. "You scared?"

"It's not that."

"Then what?"

"The mine doesn't scare me, but if my pa found out…That gives me a reason to be afraid."

"What's the worse he can do?"

"Let me put it this way. I might find sitting a saddle uncomfortable for a spell."

Joe's eyebrows rose up astonished by the other's candor.

"Does your uncle give you rules to abide by?"

"Occasionally. We haven't stayed long enough in one place for most of them to apply." Joe paused. "No one would know if we took a quick peek."

"What about Nathan and Josiah? They'll come looking."

"The only reason I was sent was for us to get to know one another. The longer we are gone the less likely they will worry."

Jesse pondered the other boy's logic. Made sense to him plus he had his own reputation to uphold. "Fine by me. What they don't know can't possibly hurt them."

"Now who can argue with that," Joe held out his hand. "Amigo."

Jesse gripped the offered hand and they shook on it sealing their pact of friendship. "Si."

As they rode closer to the mine Jesse's mind came up with the best excuse in case they were caught. A part of him knew what they were about to do was wrong; however the other half claimed he was just getting to know his friend. Just the way his pa wanted.

They each ground tied their mounts and crept closer to the mine on foot. "Wait Joe," Jesse held up his new friend.

"What?"

"Someone has been here recently and often." Jesse pointed down to the tracks leading in and out of the entrance.

"You sure, maybe the Indians were here."

"No way. They don't come here anymore. They claim there is no more gold." Jesse peeked in. "Besides, it looks as if there might had been a cave-in once or twice."

Joe stuck his head in to have a look around. "I see what you mean." It was at that particular moment they both heard a scuffling sound. Joe looked to Jesse, "You hear that? I'd say let's follow."

Jesse checked back out over the plain making sure no one was looking for them. "Alright, let's make it quick."

* * *

"Are you sure those two won't kill each other?" An uncertain Buck asked Chris.

"Josiah and Nathan will keep them in line."

Buck protested, "I don't know Chris. It's like lighting a match next to a stick of dynamite."

"Buck's right. Those two will either cause trouble or make it." J.D. quipped.

"Raphael, what do you think? I know my son, but I don't know your nephew."

"I believe they will either be the worst of enemies or the best of friends. Their personalities are similar. Time will tell."

"How long do ya plan on stayin'?"

"Quite a spell, unless circumstances become difficult."

"Would the Federales cross the border?"

"No, but a bandito in need of pesos would. I can no longer set foot in Mexico. However, I may have to leave at a moment's notice."

"We'd protect ya."

"No doubt you would."

"But…"

"I'm not concerned for me, it is Joe. If I must leave I want to make sure he is well cared for while I'm gone."

"We can do that."

"Gracias amigos."

* * *

Josiah and Nathan's concern grew when the sun descended and the shadows grew across the barren land.

"They've been gone awhile. Think we should check on them?" The healer inquired.

"Let them be boys; at least for another couple of hours. If they're not back by then we will go looking for them."

* * *

Meanwhile two boys moved deeper and deeper into the mine. Joe called out, "Hey anybody in here?"

Dust trickled down from the unstable ceiling as timbers groaned. "Mind saying it louder I don't think the mine heard you."

Ignoring his new friend's comment Joe called out, "We're not here to harm you. We just want to…Ahhh!" A figure leapt out of the darkness tackling Jesse to the dusty ground.

"Get off!"

Joe grabbed the flailing figure and pulled him off of Jesse. "Knock it off!" He then helped Jesse up off the dusty ground. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Jesse dabbed at his bloodied lip.

The stranger asked in fluent Spanish. "Who are you?"

"I'm Joe and this is Jesse." Joe pointed to himself then to Jesse. "You?"

"Luis." The boy said.

"Why are you here? Don't you know this is Seminole land?"

"I know that's why I'm hiding here."

"Hiding from whom?"

"Bad men."

"Well that narrows it down."

"If they find me they will take me back. I will not go back."

"Come with us. We can help you."

"No." The boy shook his head. "I stay here. Safe."

Jesse eyed the mine. "This isn't safe. This might fall in and hurt you."

"I'll take my chances."

"Suit yourself." Jesse turned to leave. Joe hesitated then followed.

A shout to wait stopped the two boys. "You think you can get me some food?"

"Sure we can do that." Jesse punched Joe in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" Joe rubbed the sting away while balefully staring at Jesse. "We'll manage it somehow."

"Then I will be waiting, right here, for my new amigos to return."

Joe smiled while Jesse pulled Joe along.

"Why did you hit me?" Joe asked once they mounted up again.

"How in the hell are we going to get him some food and then return later?"

"You have little imagination."

Jesse shoved Joe out of the saddle.

"Hey!"

"You get the food. I'll check in with Nathan and Josiah. We'll plan from there."

They raced each other back to the village.

* * *

"Good you're back." Nathan did a double take. "I see you two were fighting again." At first Jesse had no clue what Nathan had said until he remembered the blood upon his lip and remembering how dusty they both were.

Nathan then added, "Maybe now you stubborn mules will get along."

Later as they ate Josiah commented to Joe, "Didn't your uncle feed you?" As the spiritual man watched as the boy refilled his bowl once again.

"Some days we went without." Joe hesitated. "Should I take less?"

"No, just don't go back for thirds."

"I worked up a healthy appetite." The teenager patted his belly.

Jesse and Joe were able to sneak extra food to Luis in the time spent at the village. The third day they told their new amigo they were headed back to town.

"I'm going to miss you both." Their new friend admitted.

"You really need to find a better place. Come with us."

"I can't chance it. You will come again?"

"Sure we will. We will also bring more food."

They shook hands then left before they were missed.

* * *

In the days that followed Jesse and Joe were almost inseparable. They spent more time out of town than in. One day they came back real late and Jesse caught hell from his pa.

Chris was fit to be tied. He understood a boy Jesse's age needed time to be a kid, but when there was work to be done; there was no excuse.

"Where've you been?"

Jesse stammered, "Uh…me and Joe we…uh…were…" He looked to Joe for some help.

"Visiting the Seminole Village."

The exchange between the two might have been amusing if Chris didn't suspect they were keeping something from him.

"Is that right?"

Jesse knew that tone well. It usually meant this was his final chance to come clean. Although today he decided not to. Besides, it was mostly true.

"Yes sir."

"Well tomorrow you'll be working."

When Chris and Jesse were alone Jesse said, "Sorry I worried you pa."

Maybe he was wrong Chris thought. "Try not to make a habit of it."

"I won't."

"Time to turn in, we need to get a lot done in the next few days."

Three whole days passed before Jesse and Joe got together again. They met near the livery and set off from there.

* * *

"I saw those boys headed out of town again."

"Those two sure are inseparable these days."

Vin came in and sat down. "They're following the trail to the Seminole."

"Maybe I was wrong."

"What could possibly hold their interest?"

"Did you say Seminole Village?"

"Yeah, Ez, why?"

"Think about it gentlemen. What is near there that even the villagers forbid their own children to never speak of or even to go near?" His question met half a dozen baffled faces. He gave them an even bigger hint. "Even I couldn't resist the temptation."

Both Nathan and Josiah spoke at once. "The mine."

Chris swore as he pushed his chair away from the table. He then ordered, "Vin get Raphael. Tell him his nephew might be in danger."

Buck quipped, "In danger of a tanning."

"No," Chris corrected. "That's my son. Just pray nothing happens to either of them."

* * *

As soon as Raphael joined them they rode fast and hard. Not too far from the Village a lone figure waved them down.

They immediately knew this boy wasn't from the village. "Please, my amigos need help!"

"Where?"

"They're in the mine."

"Josiah, you and Vin get the Chief; we are going to need all the help we can get. We'll go on ahead."

Raphael pulled the boy up and onto his horse. "Don't worry, we will find them."

"It's my fault." Luis sniffled from behind Raphael. "They told me it was unsafe, but I wouldn't listen. Please help them."

"We will do everything we can."

* * *

Chris and the others began digging and moving rock. Every so often Chris cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Jesse! Joe! Can you hear me?" Silence greeted his ears.

Inside the darkened mine one figure tried to rouse another lying upon the cold damp ground. "Jesse." A groan from his friend brought some relief. Again he called to the other boy. "Jesse."

"What?" Jesse groggily managed to say.

"You alright amigo?" Joe helped his friend to his feet. Jesse stumbled and swayed at first. "No, you are not alright." Joe said answering his own question.

Jesse immediately took offense. As he pulled away from Joe he said, "I'm fine." He glanced around and added, "Aw hell!"

"That's not the worst of it." Joe pointed to the entrance. Jesse groaned in frustration.

"Come on, let's start digging." Jesse quickly looked around. "Where's Luis?"

"I'm praying he made it out."

As they got closer to the entrance Jesse stopped Joe. "You hear that?" They both stopped and listened. They heard the sounds of scraping and earth moving from the other side. "Luis must be digging us out."

"Hey! Luis!"

The voice that greeted his ears came as a mixture of relief and dread. "Jesse! Is Joe with you?"

"Yes, pa! We're both here!"

"Are you hurt?"

"For the most part we're fine!" Until you get a hold of us. Jesse gulped. He didn't see Joe repeat the same action.

"Try digging on your side! Let us know if it starts sliding or falling!"

"Will do."

With everyone's efforts the boys were freed from their impromptu prison in less than a half hour. Two men sighed happily relieved to see their boys alive with only some scrapes and bruises to show.

Chris held his boy close. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I am now." Jesse wholeheartedly admitted.

The touching moment ended when Chris pulled an arm's length away from Jesse. "If you ever do something as foolish as this again I will take a switch to your britches."

To give Jesse credit he turned a brilliant shade of red embarrassment flooding his features. "Sorry pa."

Raphael said likewise to Joe, "Same goes for you."

Joe, too, embarrassed by his Uncle's open threat to his backside replied. "Yes uncle."

* * *

On the way home, Jesse, Joe, and Luis spilled the beans. The seven plus one got an earful of the events leading up to the mine collapse. Chris and Jesse eventually veered off heading toward their cabin while the rest went to town.

Jesse knew without a doubt what was to come only he prayed that it wouldn't. However, as soon as the cabin door closed his pa rounded on him. "Is this what you've been hiding?"

Eyes glued to the cabin floor. "Yes pa."

"Do you realize how close you came to dying?"

Jesse's anxiety increased. "Yes pa."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Luis said you'd make him go back."

"Back to where?"

"Never heard the reason why," Oh boy did that sound lame.

By now Chris was livid. "So you and Joe reckon you did the right thing?"

"Well for the most part…I mean…I don't know…I reckon I was trying to follow your advice." Jess knew he was reaching on this one. "I guess I was trying to be a kid."

"You knew how dangerous that mine was. There was no reason either of you to be in it. Plus, you deliberately disobeyed me – twice!"

"Yes sir." Guilty as charged.

"You realize you're forcing my hand on this."

"Pa…I…Yes sir." Resignedly he'd take his punishment. Without looking up he heard his pa leave and didn't move an inch. When Chris came back into the room he held something in his right hand.

Jesse backed away in fear. "Pa, please." It wasn't a switch but something he truly feared.

"Listen to me son, I am only giving you a total of five licks."

Jesse's stomach twisted into knots. "Pa…" His mouth went dry. "Give me extra chores, please pa." He begged.

"No Jess. It's time to address this." Without further ado Chris tugged his boy close and placed him over his knee. He wasted no time administering said discipline.

Each time the strap fell across his backside Jesse cried out. The sting intensified greatly. No matter how hard he struggled to try to get his rump out of the line of fire his pa held him more firmly and picked up the pace.

Chris kept his promise and put down the strap after the five, however he did not let Jesse off his knee.

"Pa?" Jesse questioned hesitantly. Then to his horror his pa undid his suspenders, lowered his britches, and undid the flap on his union suit. "Pa!" Jesse cried when his pa's hard hand cracked against his bare backside. His punishment was far from over.

He begged and pleaded until it was over. His tears were mixed with his half choked sobs as Chris helped him to stand. On shaky legs he leaned into his father's welcoming embrace. "I'm so sorry pa."

"I know son. I want you to listen and to listen good." Chris felt Jesse nod against his chest. "Don't ever give me cause to do that again." He held his boy ever tighter thankful to be given the chance to do it. "I reckon it's best you get to bed."

With tear filled eyes Jesse looked up and met another pair of green ones. "Sure pa. I am sorry."

"Come on, to bed with ya."

* * *

Several days passed before Joe caught a glimpse of his friend. He had seen Mr. Larabee previously, but no sign of Jesse. Relief swept over him as he continued to push a broom across the floor of the saloon. His uncle arranged for him to help Senorita Recillos with any chores that she had available.

His ears burned with shame as he recalled the lecture he received from his uncle. Joe figured he got a better deal when he saw Jesse. The discomfort was plain to see. He prayed he would never run afoul of that man's ire.

The End

A/N: Let me know what you think of this new series. I'll be gone for about a week. When I come back I hope to see many reviews. If not, I hope the next segment brings some more.


End file.
